


Love child

by Duffydirection



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydirection/pseuds/Duffydirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and deans love child azazel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love child

**Author's Note:**

> Lolz

Dean and Sam do a little of the sexy time after dinner together. Sam asked Dean if he used condom. Dean said no. Oops they cry a bit. 

Three weeks later  
Sam tell Dean he's pregnant everyone cries. It was an easy pregnancy and Sam only craved a little bit of weird food. One of them including pickles and peanut butter. 

8 months later  
Sams water broke and everyone is frickin out. Dean was at work but is getting to the hospital asap. He arrived just as Sam did and they went into the room together. Just as during the pregnancy the delivery was easy and went smoothly with the help of lube. ;)

10 months later  
Azazel was sitting on the carpet playing with his toys as his dad napped on the couch. Dean walks in to see him alone and picks him up. Sam then stirs awake and noticed that he went to sleep and automatically apologized to azazel. 

They lived happily ever after yayyyyy


End file.
